Merry Snow, Potions Assistant
by Urban Phantom
Summary: Merry Snow gets found by the Order. She has two kids and is 17 years old. Of course, this doesn't stop Albus from giving her the spot of Potions Assistant does it? SnapeOC NOW FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first story, so please be nice. Especially you Ocean Rlack.

Chapter 1

"Albus, are you joking? Why would I need an assistant?" Severus Snape, Death Eater, Potions Master, and Head of Slytherin at Hogwarts, asked Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and Head of the Order of The Phoenix.

"Well..." Albus knew he would not come up with an answer for this, but just hoped that Severus would not ask this question.

"Albus…" Severus said warningly.

"She needs to be kept safe, and I need to keep her near someone trust worthy that's in Hogwarts." Albus told him.

"Why not Minerva? Or Filius? Or Lupin?" Severus asked.

"She doesn't seem to like me." Remus Lupin, werewolf, Marauder member, and Defense Against the Darks Arts teacher stated.

"It's not your fault Remus. She doesn't seem to like anyone." Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Head Mistress and Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts commented.

"Well, that's something you two have in common. You don't like people." Sirius Black, excaped innocent convict, Marauder and Harry Potter's Godfather, smirked.

"She still hasn't said anything?" Albus asked.

"No." Minerva replied.

"Well, what do we know about her?" Albus asked.

"She goes by the name Merry Snow, she's 16, and a fully educated witch." Minerva told him.

"How do you know this if she hasn't said anything?" Severus asked.

"Because she's in the wizarding registration." Albus replied to his Potions Master.  
"However we have no clue about anything else." Minerva sighed.

Madame Poppy Pomfrey, matron nurse at Hogwarts came in looking amused.  
"Well, I found out why you haven't gotten a word out of Ms. Snow." Poppy said, with a small smile on her face.  
Albus looked at her.  
"She was asleep with her eyes open." She told them. "She just woke up, and had no clue that anyone was trying to talk to her." She said amusedly. "I suggest next time anyone tries to talk to her to make sure she's actually paying attention and awake."

"Besides the fact that Ms. Snow was apparently asleep, is there anything wrong with her when you checked her?" Albus asked.

Poppy clucked disapprovingly.  
"I wouldn't know. She refused to let me check her for any injuries and anything serious. But she looks perfectly fine." She told them.

"She looks like she has barb wire wrapped around her wrists." Minerva stated.

"Well, if she's fine, would you bring Ms. Snow in here for a word?" Albus asked.

Poppy nodded and a few minutes later came in with a black haired girl with dark purple colored eyes, and indeed, it did look like she had barb wire wrapped around her wrists, however it didn't seem to bother her. She seemed to be watching everyone with almost well hidden curiosity.

"Ms. Snow, I trust you're alright now?" Albus asked. Merry nodded. "Now, I think we must discuss where you'll remain until it's safe for you to leave." Albus said.

"What do you mean, where I'll remain?" Merry asked confused.

"Where you'll live until further notice." Albus defined.

"I can't stay anywhere! My brother will worry, and not to mention my children will worry if I don't return home!" Merry exclaimed.

Molly Weasley, mother of 7 children and Order of the Phoenix member, looked shocked to hear this girl who was no older then 17 had children and was married.

"You're a mother?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl. Merry blushed yet still nodded.

"Why is it unsafe for her right now, Albus?" Minerva asked.

"I can answer that… give me a sec…" Merry paused and thought. "I know it has something to do with my Father… Damn! He promised Voldemort his first born daughter to be his bride!" she exclaimed. "I knew I wasn't allowed outside for some reason!" she sighed.

Minerva, Molly, and Poppy were very shocked. A man was giving up his daughter to Voldemort, so Voldemort would have a bride?

"Must've been a real idiot." Severus commented.

"Indeed he was, seeing as he's dead." Merry said, her eyes going cold as she looked at Severus.

"Well, We can bring you and your children to Hogwarts for safety, and you can help Severus teach Potions." Albus suggested, making Merry raise an eyebrow at him.

"I don't believe coming to Hogwarts would be safe. For my children and for the students who go to Hogwarts." Merry told him.

"That's nonsense, Hogwarts is the safest place to be. It's safer then Gringotts." Minerva scoffed.

"I really can't believe that, after hearing about how Students ended up getting Petrified 5 years ago and 3 years ago with the Triwizard Tournament, and 2 years ago with Dolores Umbridge teaching, and last year with the attack on the school by Death Eaters and the attack on Hogsmeade by Voldemort... Actually, it sounds like Hogwarts is the place people would stay away from." Merry said, looking at Albus.

"The wards have changed on Hogwarts and it's safer than before. The only reason those accidents happened were because of inside help." Albus told her.

"If all of this happened because of the people inside of Hogwarts, how can I be reassured that it's safe?" Merry reasoned.

Everyone looked at each other, not knowing how to reassure the teenaged mother.

She sighed and closed her eyes for a second before reopening them.  
"Alright. I'll trust you on this, Professor Dumbledore, but only because I can't stand to think of what would happen to my kids if they weren't somewhere safe." She sighed.

"Good. Don't worry, they'll be safe at Hogwarts." Albus reassured. "Now, I presume that you want to get your children now?" he asked.

Merry nodded.  
"Just one question. What time is it?" she asked.

"About 10 o'clock." Albus replied.

"Oh, then my daughter shouldn't be asleep. That's good." she sighed.  
So Albus told her him and a few others would meet her at Hogsmeade, and Merry left to get her children.

Read and review people! And please no flames or I'll be forced to make cookies for the people who didn't flame.


	2. Chapter 2

Chappy 2 pplz. And, I really don't care if you flame, except it it's Ocean Rlack because... because she's mean and hates Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and Willy Wanka and the Chocolate Factory!

Merry apperated to Hogsmeade, while holding two children. A 4 year old girl, and a 1 year old boy. Merry placed the girl on the floor.

The little girl, who had dark locks of hair and light blue eyes and glasses, stared at the village. She pulled on Merry's pant leg, making her mother look at her.

"It's sooo big Mummy!" she gasped, making Merry smile and laugh softly.

"I know. But wait until we get to Hogwarts. That's even bigger." Merry told her.

"Good. The bigger the better." She exclaimed.

"Why is that, my little Sandra?" Merry asked, taking Sandra's hand.

"Mummy! I'm 4 years old! I need to be in big places because I'm always curious." She told her mother.

They walked and passed the Three Broomsticks. Finally she saw Albus, and Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Severus Snape were with him.

"Why, what an adorable little girl." Albus said, making Sandra frown.

"I'm not little! I'm 4!" she said trying to defend her dignity.  
Severus rose his eyebrow, and Sandra saw this and looked at him.  
"I have my self respect you know!" she commented.  
They all stared at her, well, except for Merry who was caring for the little bundle in her arms. Merry looked at Sandra, who was staring at everyone else.

"Sandra, stop staring." Merry told her daughter.

"They're staring as well, so that makes it worse Mummy." Sandra mumbled, still staring. She hadn't yet to blink though.

"You can at least blink before your eyes turn red and tear up." Merry said. She seemed to notice this as well.  
Sandra nodded at her mother's request yet did not blink as her mother told her to.

Merry realized she wasn't really staring at them, but she was really staring into space and falling into a trance. That was proved when Sandra's eyes closed and fell against Merry's legs. Merry looked at the others, except Severus, who looked worried.

"Don't worry. That happens sometimes. She'll be out for the rest of the night." Merry said, picking Sandra with her right arm, while trying to keep hold of the bundle in her left arm. Luckily Sandra was so light.

"Do you need help?" Sirius offered.

"No. It's alright. She's just like a rag doll right now, so I have no problem holding her." Merry told him.  
They got into a carriage and rode up to Hogwarts.

"You've never been to Hogwarts, have you?" Remus asked.

"No. I'm afraid that in my situation I had to be home taught, because a Death Eater couldn't find out that I had been born." Merry said sadly. "Although I believe it would be enough to quirk and feed Sandra's curiosity." She smiled, thinking about what she said earlier.

"She can't just run around the castle come September-" Severus began to say.

"No, she can't. Trust me, Sandra knows that." Merry fought down a smile. "But, if you sit her down in front of a wall, hours later you'll find out that she's still staring at the wall. So she'll be able to occupy herself." She told him.

"I hope all children aren't this weird." Severus mumbled.

"No, not all children are this weird. Sandra just gets bored a lot, and one day she sat in front of a wall and tried to remember all the details, which was a lot seeing as the wall was colored in many different colors." Merry said, laughing softly at her daughter's innocent activity.

The rest of the ride was spent in a comfortable silence.  
When they got to the castle Severus showed her to her(and her kids') chambers and she retired for the night, after placing her kids in beds, which were already set up for her small family.

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. Just so you know, I won't continue until I have 10 reviews. Sorry to be rude, but I've been busy with my family and if I have reviews I at least know someone is reading this. 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay pplzs chapter 3. 

Sandra woke up in an unfamiliar place and saw the ceiling looked weird and started staring, trying to remember the details, so she'd be able to know the ceiling like the back of her hand.

"What are you doing silly?" Merry asked her daughter from the doorway.

"Remembering." Sandra honestly told her mother.

"The ceiling? You'll have all the time in the world to remember it after we paint the chambers." Merry told her.

"Paint?" Sandra asked, looking at her mother after sitting up in bed at an alarming speed. Painting walls got Sandra a bit excited, because it gave her more things to remember.

"Yes. But we have to decide what color to paint it." Merry told her.

"A murky green." Sandra told her mother. "And maybe some red." She added.

"Alright, then lets go paint." Merry said, helping her daughter into some clothes that can get dirty and easily be cleaned.

They began to paint, and ended up having a paint war, somehow avoiding touch with all furniture and carpeting.

There was a knock on their door and Merry answered it. It was Remus.

"Hullo." Merry said, unable to stop herself from smiling in embarrassment. Here was someone that she had just met, and now that someone saw what she looked like covered in paint… Red and green paint.

"Enjoying your stay at Hogwarts?" Remus asked, smiling at the embarrassed teen.

"I think I may be." Merry replied. "Come in. The paints almost dry." She offered.

"The paint on the walls, or the paint on you and your daughter?" Remus asked.

"On me and my daughter. The paint on the wall is instant dry paint… The paint on us is paint for a paint war." Merry told him, laughing.

"Mummy! You missed a spot on your side of the wall." They heard Sandra say.

"Stop staring at the wall already!" Merry laughed at her daughter. "Come say hello to Remus." She said.

Sandra came over and said hello before she returned to staring at the wall.

"Wait until she sees the ceiling of the Great Hall." Remus smiled.

"I don't believe I like the sound of that statement." Merry commented, looking at her new friend. She took out her wand and cast a cleaning charm on her and her daughter.

"I'll show you how to get to the Great Hall, it's time for breakfast anyway." He smiled at the two girls.

They started walking to the Great Hall when they pass a ghost, which simply amazed Sandra since she's never really seen people, so she most definitely hadn't seen a ghost before.

"Who was that?" Sandra asked Remus.

"That, was the Bloody Baron. Slytherin House's ghost." Remus replied to the 4 year old's question.

"That's awfully strange. I mean, a house can't own a ghost. The other way around, I suppose is possible, but not the way you put it. Strange indeed." Sandra stated, looking back at the Bloody Baron.

"Ugh, tell me you're not my child." Merry said to Sandra, playfully smacking the back of her head.

"I can't. You told me not to tell lies." Sandra said, looking up at her mother.

"No, if I remember correctly, it was…" Merry trailed off and looked out the window.  
The rest of the walk was spent in an awkward silence.

Sandra was absolutely amazed at the Great Hall, and Albus noticed that.

"It's charmed to change with the sky outside. If it rains, that's what it looks like. If it's night, or if it's snowing, that's what you'll see." Albus told her.

"You've got to be joking! I can't remember all that if it keeps on changing!" Sandra said miserably.

"Start keeping track of details Hun." Merry said, thoroughly amused.

"I can't believe you get humor from my misery!" Sandra said, getting upset.

"Be glad you're not an only child. When your brother's old enough, I'll leave you alone." Merry informed her daughter.

"I'd hope so." Sandra said, giving a nod of approval of the idea.

"Where is your son?" Minerva asked.

"In my chambers, sleeping." Merry replied. "He sleeps for days at a time." She commented, before looking at her daughter to see her sitting at the Gryffindor House table and looking up at the ceiling, trying to memorize all the changing details. They all heard her muttering to herself.

"Impossible. Always changing. Never memorize this. Is that a rabbit shaped cloud? It would help if the sun wasn't in the way…" And so on and so on. It was actually quite amusing.

"Aren't you going to stop her?" Severus asked, sneering, though secretly he thought it was adorable.

"Nope. It keeps her occupied and she seems to enjoy it." Merry stated watching her content child as she watched the changing ceiling from the Gryffindor House Table. "Besides, any thing that keeps her out of trouble is fine with me." She added.

Breakfast was spent with comfortable conversations and eating. When breakfast was over Merry went over to Sandra and smiled amusedly.

"Done yet?" she teased the 4 year old, who looked at her in disbelief.

"Are you kidding? Everything keeps on moving, of course I'm not done yet!" Sandra said frustratedly. "If only there was some spell to keep it from moving…" Sandra paused. She looked at Albus. "Does Hogwarts happen to have a library?" she asked.

"Yes, it does." Albus replied, amused at the child's quick thinking.

"Can you tell me where it is?" Sandra asked.

"Why?" he asked amusedly.

"Because I need to find a spell that'll make the ceiling freeze in place until I can memorize it." She replied.

"What would you do once you found said spell?" Albus asked the 4 year old.

"Cast it on the ceiling of course!" Sandra said, as if it were obvious.

"I doubt you would be able to have enough magic and brains for even perform and read the spell, if there was such spell." Severus said.

"You'd be surprised you… you… you bastard!" Sandra said.  
Merry didn't even look like she cared that her daughter called him that.

"Really, Ms. Snow, should you allow your child to speak like that?" Minerva asked.

"Considering who it was to, yes, I do believe I would, and already have." Merry said, glaring at Severus for insulting her child's intelligence.

"Well, I'll do something better. I'll take you to the library myself." Albus said, changing the subject.  
Sandra's face lit up and she cast a glare to the ceiling before following Albus out of the Great Hall.

"Where would your daughter learn that word from I wonder." Severus said.

"My brother. He takes care of her a lot and it wouldn't be surprising." Merry commented, looking at him. "And, for the future, Professor Snape, don't underestimate a 4 year old. Especially my 4 year old." She said before leaving the Great Hall.

"Well, I do believe that Ms. Snow will get along with you just fine Severus, just fine." Minerva said, hiding a smile.

Severus mumbled something before going down to the dungeons.

"Has anyone thought of what'll happen if Sandra actually does freeze the ceiling?" Remus asked thoughtfully, making everyone go silent.

Minerva left mumbling about stopping crazy old headmasters from corrupting little girls.  
Remus laughed and went off to floo Sirius so he can come to Hogwarts, and so he could tell him of how Sandra "likes" Severus.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Albus watched in amusement as the 4 year old child he was currently watching was searching frantically for some kind of spell to freeze the movement on the ceiling, and as he was getting scolded by Minerva.

"Albus! Please, you can't possibly let that child search through every single book in the library, excluding the Restricted Section!" Minerva said just as frantic as Sandra was.

"Actually, I gave her permission to search the Restricted Section." Albus said, his eyes twinkling wildly.

Minerva stared at Albus a second before storming off, not noticing Sirius and Remus come down the corridor.

"What's got Minerva so riled up?" Remus asked.

"She doesn't think I should let Ms. Snow's daughter search through all these books for a charm that may not even exist… And then I told her I allowed her to go into the Restricted Section as well." Albus told them.

They stared at him.

"What is she looking for?" Sirius asked.

"A charm to stop all movement of the ceiling in the Great Hall." Remus informed him.  
Sirius stared at him.

"Does she really think she can do that?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, she really does believe she can." Albus said, smiling.

"You just like the fact that this pisses off Minerva, doesn't it?" Sirius asked.

"Yes… You can say that, I suppose." Albus replied.

"You have thought about what'll happen if she does stop all movement of the ceiling? Right?" Remus asked his former Headmaster.

"Not at all. But I have a feeling that once young Sandra succeeds in her quest, she will undo the charms…" Albus said, not sounding all that sure.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

The portrait door slammed after Severus left Merry's rooms.

"Well… That was rude." He commented before going off to make some potions.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

"C'est impossible! Il n'y a aucune manière que je pourrais faire ceci! Il n'y a aucun un tel charme... Je sais qu'il y a un tel charme!" mumbled Sandra frustratedly.

It was a sight to see a 4 year old speaking to herself in French while looking through a million books, Remus had to admit.

"How many books have you gone through?" Remus asked.

"Uh… there are 13 piles of 15 books… give me a second… 195 books so far." Sandra muttered while looking through another book.

"Find what you're looking for?" Remus smiled.

"Are you joking? This could take weeks!" Sandra said, looking at him as though he were crazy, her glasses sliding down her nose. She pushed her glasses back up her nose and continued searching.

Remus noticed that she had read all the potions books in the library(there weren't that many because potions isn't a very popular topic).

"Why did you read the potions books?" he asked.

"Because if you're given the use of something, always take advantage of what you may learn." Sandra said not looking at him.

Ah, so Sandra was like Hermione.

"How much about potions do you know?" Remus asked.

"A lot. Mummy wants to become a Potions Mistress, and I want to be just like Mummy so I learned Potions too." Sandra nodded.

"Well, you seem to have a lot of determination." Remus stated, making

Sandra narrow her eyes at him, her glasses once again slipping down her nose.

"You're weird." She finally stated, smiling at him.

"Says the 4 year old who already planned her future." Remus commented.

"Touché." Sandra said, and her smile was a true smile, unlike the other times she smiled at people other than her mother.

"How do you like Hogwarts so far?" Remus asked.

"I dunno. I haven't been in many rooms. Just the library, the corridors, the Great Hall, and mine, Mummy's, and Isaac's rooms." She told him.

"Isaac?" Remus asked.

"My brother. He's very little and needs to sleep a lot." She told him.

"What about your father?" Remus asked her. She looked sad for a moment.

"I don't have one. I only have Mummy. Isaac had a Daddy, but his Daddy died. But I never had one… Not that I need one of course, since I can take care of myself…" Her voice trailed off.

"Of course." Remus said. Sandra had very much respect for herself. "What was Isaac's father like?" he asked.

"I dunno really. He only seemed interested into Mummy… then again, Isaac's Daddy was a Veela so I guess he only cared for Mummy and Isaac." She said sadly.

Remus was surprised. Merry had been bonded to a Veela who had died… why wasn't she dead because of the loss yet?  
She shut her mouth before she said to much and kept reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 pplz! 

By time Hogwarts started, Sandra surprisingly read all the books in the entire library of Hogwarts, causing her to go to Poppy for constant headaches, although she knew it wasn't because of that. That was her excuse.

Sandra was hanging out with Remus since he had a free period before his 3rd years came in.

"What are you teaching the 3rd years?" Sandra asked.

"Seeing as it's their first lesson of the year, I'll just have them learn about Boggarts, and have a practical lesson as well, seeing as it's a double period." He informed her.

"I've never seen a boggart before. Mummy always makes sure the house never has any creatures in it… well, except for Nigel." Sandra said.

Nigel, Remus found out days ago, was Sandra's pet mere cat.

"But I thought you said Nigel wasn't a creature?" Remus asked. Apparently Sandra thought that Nigel was totally human, but Remus couldn't break it to her that he was just an animal.

"Oh, he's not. But now a days you would think he were." Sandra shrugged. "I think it's a phase." She said, nodding her head a bit at that thought.

Remus didn't have the heart to tell Sandra she was crazy and just nodded.

Sandra jumped when the wardrobe shook.  
"That's a bit violent." Sandra said, staring at the wardrobe.

"I know. It wants to scare someone." Remus said, knowing the boggart scared Sandra.

"You know, I think I want to go wander the halls." Sandra said, backing up.

"Come on, I'm joking." Remus said, patting her on the head.

"What if it's claustrophobic?" Sandra asked, still looking at the wardrobe. "It'd want to get out of there…" her fearful voice trailed off.

Too much thought for a young child… a young child who read every book in the Hogwarts Library.

"I think I want to go bother Albus." Sandra said, heading towards the door.

Sandra called everyone but Severus by their first names. Except if there was someone else in the room.

"Don't let anyone catch you call him that." Remus said as she left the room.

She walked passed a room with a fire place in it and heard quite talking, she looked inside to see a disfigured head in the fire and the back of a blonde's head.

"Of course, milord. The attack shall take place on Halloween at Hogsmeade." Sandra heard a voice.

"Very good, very good. Now, I believe you have class-" she heard a colder voice say.

"With that bitch Snow." Sandra bit her lip to stop her from crying out in protest. She quickly and quietly ran off before she could be found out and rushed to Albus' office.

"Candy cane!" she cried out quietly to the gargoyle. "Albus!" she cried entered the office after knocking and getting permission to enter. She paused seeing a man with graying hair in the office.

"Grandchild, Albus?" the man asked.

"No, no Cornelius. Severus' assistant's daughter. Sandra, come meet the Minister, Cornelius Fudge." Albus said to her.

Sandra walked over to Cornelius and stuck out her hand. Cornelius shook her hand.

"A real pleasure to meet you, Minister Fudge. I'm Sandra Snow, read all about you in the Prophet, but of course, you can't read all you know." Sandra said, trying to flatter the Minister, knowing he probably never picked up a book in his life.

"Of course. I wouldn't be Minister if I read everything that I know. I had to learn it by doing it." Cornelius said.

Sandra nodded as if paying attention, but really, she didn't care.

Finally the Minister left and Sandra was left alone with Albus.

"You know he's an idiotic incompetent, right?" Sandra asked.

"Yes." Albus said.

"Oh, and Voldemort's going to attack Hogsmeade on Halloween." She added.

"How'd you find this out?" Albus asked.

"I passed a room with a fireplace and someone was standing in it talking to someone through the fireplace talking about a plan to attack Hogsmeade." Sandra told him.

"Thank you for informing me." He said.

"Okay, I'm going to go bug Minerva." She said before walking off.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, I admit, this chapter is... weird.  
Chapter 6 

Later on Remus with Snuffles, Albus, Minerva and Severus went to Merry's rooms and entered to find a 5 ½ foot box covered in a cloth with knives in it. Sandra was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Um… Sandra why are there knives in that box?" Sirius asked, once he transformed back into Sirius.

"Because Mummy's in that box." Sandra said, not looking up from the book she was reading.

"What?" cried Minerva. "She could be dead by now!" she said.

"Nah. Just stiff." Sandra replied.

"How long has she been in there?" Remus asked.

"Since classes ended, if you noticed, she didn't come to dinner." Sandra informed him.

"Oh good Lord! Get her out of there!" Minerva cried out.

"You have to take the knives out first!" Sandra told them.

Severus removed the knives one by one and opened the box, and he and Sirius helped Merry out of the box.

Merry leaned against the box and worked on getting the kinks out of her neck before twisting until she heard her back crack.

"Ouch. I think I fell asleep up to the point when the knives were taken out." Merry said, sliding down on the box, accidentally whacking her head into the box. She just laughed as she just rubbed the back of her head.

"Lack of oxygen." Sandra told them.

"I'm alright. Not going to be able to move until tomorrow morning, but I'm alright." Merry reassured them.

"Be grateful that our class doesn't start until 11 then." Severus commented.

"Nice to know you care, Bastard." Merry said to Severus. "You need anything?" she asked the people in her living room. Sandra had left the room.

"Where was your daughter earlier today?" Albus asked.

"I know she went to bother Remus since there was Potions, but I didn't see her until lunch." Merry said.

Sandra was just in the other room. Why couldn't they ask her?

"I know that she was Remus, and she had come to see me, however, when she was about to leave she told me she was going to Minerva's class room-" Albus paused.

"And she never came." Minerva finished.

Remus blinked. He thought he smelled blood, coming from one of the rooms.

"Merry, what's that room?" Remus asked, pointing to the room where he smelled the blood coming from. The room where Sandra went into a few minutes ago.

"That's Sandra's bedroom. Why? Is something wrong?" Merry asked.

"I'm not that sure." Remus said.

Merry looked skeptically at the door before looking at her guests.

"I'll be right back." Merry said before going to her daughter's room.

Merry stepped inside the bedroom and smiled and she saw her daughter fast asleep when she noticed something red on her neck. She went over to Sandra and moved her a bit to see her neck.

"Merlin!" Merry cried out, alarming everyone in the other room.

"What is it?" Minerva asked.

Merry moved to reveal small bloody handprints on Sandra's neck. Merry picked up her daughter's hands and saw no blood on them, but the handprints were the same size as her daughter's own small hands.  
Albus had went to go get Poppy. A few minutes later and she flooed.

"Those are child's handprints." Poppy announced.

"They're not Sandra's though." Merry told her.

"No, they're not hers. I'd say they belong to a little boy, seeing as the fingerprints stick out a little more, but that's impossible." Poppy said.

Merry sighed and looked around the room when suddenly she saw something red start to drip down the mirror of Sandra's dresser.

"Is that… blood?" Merry asked hesitantly.

Suddenly the blood began to for words.

It is not her time yet, for it was not my time either.

Merry was scared when those words appeared on the mirror.  
"Alexander." She whispered.

"Who?" Albus asked.

"This boy named Alexander was Sandra's best friend. He was killed less than a year ago and she's been depressed ever since. But she hides it as you could tell. She hides it so well." Merry told them.

"How did your daughter's friend die?" Poppy asked.

"He had been strangled." Merry said, turning around to stare at the small prints on her daughter's neck.

LALALALA DAYS LATER LALALALA

A few days later Sandra was perfectly fine and had no clue about what had happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, disclaimer: I do not own Sideways Stories From Wayside School, Louis Sachar owns it.  
Chapter 7 

On a Saturday when students had no classes, Merry was outside with Sandra with a child's book on her lap, sitting under a tree. The other students were outside, and so were a few Professors. Even Remus and Snuffles were out, and hanging with Ron and Harry.

A few students noticed that what Merry was reading to Sandra was obviously funny since Sandra was laughing as Merry read and came over. Hermione being one of them.

"What're you doing Professor?" Parvati asked.

"I'm reading Sandra her favorite book." Merry replied.

"What's it called?" Hermione asked.

"Sideways Stories From Wayside School. It's sooo funny Hermione!" Sandra told her.

"Can we hear it too?" Seamus asked.

"Sure, sit down everyone." Merry said.

"Wait, I'll be right back Professor. I have to get Ron and Harry." Hermione said.

"Why don't you ask if Professor Lupin would like to listen too?" Merry suggested.

Hermione ran over to Ron, Harry, Remus, and Snuffles.

"What's going on?" Remus asked.

"Professor Snow is reading a book to the students. She wants to know if you'd like to listen too, Professor Lupin." Hermione said.

So Remus agreed and they went over to where Merry was and sat down.

"This book is called Sideways Stories From Wayside School, by Louis Sachar, a muggle writer." Merry said.

"So this is a book of stories about a school?" Ron asked.

"Trust me, it's better than it sounds. Mummy, read the introduction!" Sandra said.

"Okay, okay. This book contains 30 stories about the children and teachers at Wayside school. But before we get to them there is something you ought to know so that you don't get confused." Merry read.

"What? There's no magic? I think we already understand that." said Dean.

"Wayside School was built sideways. It was supposed to be only one story high, with thirty classrooms all in a row. Instead it is thirty stories high, with one classroom on each story." She read.

"Woah! That's a lot of stairs to climb." Harry said.

"Indeed, it is." Remus agreed.

"The builder said he was very sorry." She told them.

"How does that help the students? They have to climb, like 30 flights of stairs if they have class on the 30th floor!" Padma Patil, Parvati's twin stated.

"The children at Wayside like having a sideways school. They have extra-large playground. The children and teachers described in this book all go to class on the top floor. So there are thirty stories from the thirtieth story of Wayside School." Merry read.

"Woah!" everyone, including Remus said.

"It has been said that these stories are strange and silly. That is probably true. However, when I told stories about you to the children at Wayside, they thought you were strange and silly. That is probably true." Merry continued. "That's the introduction for you."

"At my school, when our teacher read this, she'd have the class decide who the person the chapter is about, is most similar to someone in the class." Sandra said.

"Well, I have a feeling we'll be able to tell who this person reminds all of us of. Chapter 1, Mrs. Gorf." Merry commented.

Sandra just looked at her mother when she read the chapter title.

"Mrs. Gorf had a long tongue and pointed ears." Merry was interrupted when Dean said something that sounded like 'Professor Flitwick' and everyone laughed. "Nope, not Professor Flitwick, Dean. She was the meanest teacher in Wayside School. She taught the class on the thirtieth story." She read. " 'if you children are bad,' she warned, 'or if you answer a problem wrong, I'll wiggle my ears, stick out my tongue, and turn you into apples!' Mrs. Gorf didn't like children, but she loved apples." She read.

"Well, that's obvious then. Professor Snape, I'll guess." Remus said, smiling.

"Indeed." Sandra nodded, laughing at the thought of Snape as Mrs. Gorf. "Don't tell him though!" she said.

"Joe couldn't add. He couldn't even count. But he knew that if he answered a problem wrong, he would be turned into an apple. So he copied from John. He didn't like to cheat, but Mrs. Gorf had never taught him how to add." Merry told them. "One day Mrs. Gorf caught Joe copying from John's paper. She wiggled her ears - first her right one, then her left - stuck out her tongue, and turned Joe into an apple. Than she turned John into an apple for letting Joe cheat." She sighed.

"That's not right!" Ron said.

"Yes, well, if you and Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger and Mr. Longbottom, no offense to you 4, if she were here and taught potions, there'd be 4 apples on her desk on the first day." Merry joked.

A few people laughed. They all thought that Merry was cool, especially since she was their age.

So Merry continued reading and got up to chapter 4, Sharie. They figured out that Merry was like Mrs. Jewels, and Seamus was Joe. They were still trying to decide who Sharie was.

Okay pplzzz.  
Just... 5 chapters left.


	8. Chapter 8

A Secret about Merry? Lets find out.  
Chapter 8 

Soon it came to be around Christmas time, and Merry was walking on her way to the dungeons for class when she bumped into Draco Malfoy, of course, the hallway was full so it wasn't surprising.

"I didn't know they let murderers teach at a school full of kids." Draco said, before walking away.

Merry froze and dropped her books. She bent down to pick them up but her hands were shaking too much. Suddenly a pair of scarred hands helped her pick up her books.

"Anything wrong Merry?" Remus asked concernedly.

"I… No." Merry said, shaking her head. "Everything's alright." She sighed.

"You don't look that good. I'll take you to Poppy." Remus said.

Merry didn't realize where they were going, just that they were moving.

As soon as Remus left to go get Poppy, Merry's head disappeared into the waste bin and she disposed of the contents of her stomach.

Merry felt two hands pull her hair back and rub her back. Finally she looked up and wiped her hand with the back of her hand. She stared at the ground, her body going numb, her hands cold and clammy, and her breath fastening.

"What happened to her?" Poppy asked, lifting Merry's head, looking into her eyes.

"I don't know." Remus replied.

"Must've been something big. She's going into shock." Poppy told him. She gave Merry a calming potion and a sleeping potion. "She should be alright." She told Remus.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

At dinner time there was a rumor flying around that Merry had killed someone. Remus and Poppy understood why Merry had began to go into shock.

And for the passed few days, Merry locked herself into her rooms, only leaving to go to classes.

The rumors were insane, and finally, Merry attended dinner one night, and she tapped on her goblet, gaining the attention of the students, and Remus, from that day, fully respected her.

"There has been a rumor going around, that I have killed someone. It hasn't been confirmed, or denied. So, I'll confirm it for you. Yes, I have killed someone, but you should not judge someone until you know the full story, because if you do that you won't know the whole story. And, yes, I have paid for killing that person, I was put into a Correction School or as muggleborns and those of you are half and half may know it as Juvenile Hall." She told them. "Not only, have I paid for killing that person, but my children have paid for it as well." She told them.

She looked at all of the students, her eyes filled with tears.

"However, if you don't feel safe with me teaching here, then, I'll write up a petition, and I'll hang it up in the Entrance Hall, and you can sign it, if you want me to leave, and if more than 10 people sign it by the end of this week, I'll write up my resignation papers, and I'll quit working here and you'll never have to see me again." Merry said. "But, if you do sign the paper or not, it has been a real pleasure teaching here." She said before walking from the Great Hall.

LALALALALALALALALALALALA

And, true to her word, the next day Merry put the petition for her to leave in the Entrance Hall, but no one seemed to want to sign it.

A day or so later, a few students approached Sandra, her daughter, since obviously she knew what happened.

"Mummy left me with my Grandpa, and I was also with my best friend Alex. It was almost time for Mummy to come pick us up, and my Grandpa was sooo mad. He was pretty insane. He… He… he grabbed Alex by the neck and started choking him. Grandpa killed Alex! And he grabbed my by the neck and my Mummy came, and I was crying 'No! Mummy! No!' and Mummy hit my Grandpa, and he let go of me and grabbed her instead, and she hit him again, and again, and again. He let go of her and fell to the ground, almost dead, and Mummy called the muggle please men but it was to late." Sandra said. She was crying by time she told them that her Grandfather killed Alexander.

Remus came out of his classroom after hearing Sandra was crying hysterically, and picked her up.

"We didn't do anything, Professor." Stated Padma.

"Your class is starting in a few minutes, you better get going." Remus told them before carrying the 4 year old into his classroom, shutting the door. "What's wrong?" he asked her softly.

"Grampy killed Alex." She cried into his robes.

And Remus remembered that Merry told them that Alexander was Sandra's best friend and had been strangled. So Remus did the best he could to comfort her.

4 more chappies!


	9. Chapter 9

This is possibly the most shortest chapter I've posted.  
Will she stay or will she go? Read and find out.  
Chapter 9 

At the end of the week, rumors were flying around about how Merry had killed her father to save her daughter. Gladly, no one, not even Draco, had signed the petition, and on the night that Merry had expected she was to leave, she got a letter, signed by all the students of Hogwarts, even the Slytherins, telling her that they wished for her to stay. And it made her cry.

Remus visited and thought something was wrong, and asked her, what was wrong, and Merry handed him the letter.

"Every single students' name is on their." He stated.

"I know." Merry said, giving him a watery smile. "I know." She whispered.

"Your daughter told a few students what happened you know. And they told everyone else. It was very noble of you." Remus commented.

"Yes, but I spent a year in Juvenile Hall, and I missed a year of Sandra's life, and spent most of my pregnancy in Juvie." She told him. "And, if I could, I'd do it all over again… but… I would've made sure to get there before he killed Alexander." She whispered.

"If you killed him before he killed Alexander, you wouldn't be here right now. You realize that?" Remus teased.

"Thank you very much for correcting me, Professor Lupin." She joked.

"Your welcome." He replied.

"well then. I'm off to go bother Severus, and tell him that I'm not leaving." She said. "I'm sure he'll be depressed to hear the news." She smiled.

"Awfully depressed." Remus nodded as they left her chambers.

She told Severus, and he acted like he didn't care… But after she left Severus sighed.  
"I can never tell her." He signed before returning to his potions to get his mind off of a certain Merry Snow.

Awww! Sevvie lurves Merry! awww!


	10. Chapter 10

Drunks are funny, especially those without alchohol.  
I don't own Is Zat You Santa Claus? Garth Brooks owns it.  
Chapter 10 

It was Christmas Eve and there was a dance. Merry, was in her chambers, drinking a bottle of fire whiskey, and her kids were with her mum in Brazil, where she will be in a day or so.

There was a knock on her portrait door and without a warning, Severus came in to find Merry in lovely dark blue robes, on the couch, drinking whiskey while listening to muggle Christmas songs.

"good lord, you're drunk aren't you?" Severus asked.

"Sssmashed but not D-d-drunk Sevvie." She said, her speech slurred from alcohol. She stood up and accidentally tripped, and her lips crushed into his, for a second before she fell completely to the floor. And she started giggling.

Merry got up again and stood up, hanging onto the mantle above the fireplace for supposed and she knocked over a few picture frames that were laid down in the process.

Severus picked them up and they were of her and a blondish silverish haired guy.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"Oh, that's… That's my ex-husband, but I really can't call him my ex as he's dead… He was a Veela you know?" she asked, giggling all through her sentence.

And he was shocked as the song came to the Chorus.

"Oh I'm hangin' my stockin'. I can hear a knockin'… 'Zat you, Santa Claus?" she sang out loud.

Severus thought that she actually looked cute making a fool out of herself as he left. He had to supervise a room full of teenagers. Damn Albus.

He arrived at the dance and went by Albus who was talking to Remus.

"I'm surprised Ms. Snow isn't here." Albus said.

"That's because she got herself drunk, while listening to crazy muggle songs." Severus frowned. "I'd hate to be her when someone tries to get something out of her. Just like that giant. Give her a drink and she'll blab what ever you want to know." He said.

"Really?" Albus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She told me that her ex-husband was a Veela. So of course!" he snapped.

"Well then. If she's drunk, I suppose I'll have to inform her tomorrow that her Mother and brother are coming on Christmas day." Albus said, his eyes twinkling wildly.

"She's not going to like that…" Remus stated.

A few minutes later Merry came in, making Severus look at her in surprise.

"You shouldn't be here if you're drunk Snow." Severus said.

"Ah, that was an act. Easy to act like a drunkard." Merry smiled. "Oh, and when I sing, I don't normally sound that crazy and cracked up." She told him.

2 chappies left.

Yay! Merry and Sevvie kissed... although I guess it wasn't real since she was pretending to be under the influence of alchohol...


	11. Chapter 11

1 more chappy pplz! Don't cry... especially with this and the next chapter!  
Chapter 11 I think... 

The next morning Merry was woken up by the sound of Sandra laughing. She rolled over in bed and tried to go back to sleep until she realized… Sandra was with her mom at the moment… in Brazil.

"Oh good lord!" she said, shooting up in bed.

"Morning Merry." Came a guy's voice.

"Hello Montgomery." She said miserably.

Her brother's name was Montgomery. Unfortunately, Montgomery wouldn't be here if their mother wasn't here. And their mother wouldn't be here unless Albus invited them.  
She got out of bed and got her jeans and sweater on, ignoring the fact that Montgomery was watching her get dressed and left the bedroom. She left her rooms, thankful that Montgomery stopped following her, and went to Albus' office.

Five minutes later she found herself knocking on his door, and entered when he said for her to come in.

"Merry Christmas." Albus said.

"Oh wow, so you know my middle name?" Merry asked the headmaster in an upset tone. She ignored the fact that Remus was in the room with Sirius. "Albus, tell me why my mother and my brother are here." She demanded.

"Why, Christmas- Holidays-" Albus corrected himself when he saw the look Merry was giving him. "is a time for family, Ms. Snow." He said.

"Yes, but I would've liked it much more if they were in Brazil, not here! I was supposed to go to Brazil today, but now I can't, because now that they're here, I have no excuse for my mother as to why I need to go to Brazil." She shouted at him.

Someone knocked on the door and Albus said for them to come in and Severus came into the room and told Albus that on New Years Voldemort was going to attack Diagon Alley. He was about to leave-

"Severus, I'm going to be leaving for Brazil. Are you going to wish me a Merry Christmas?" Merry asked, grabbing onto his sleeve, looking at him with wide innocent eyes, making Sirius and Remus snicker.

"No. Unless you're leaving for good." Severus said.

"I might not come back. I might get captured by Voldemort… Then again, I'm Voldemort's bride so it wouldn't matter." She shrugged. "Or I might get killed by the jungle animals of Brazil!" she said. "An adventure is an adventure."

"Why do you want me to?" Severus asked.

"Because if you don't, I'll have to give you a kiss goodbye in retaliation." She grinned.

"Fine. Merry Christmas Snow." He sighed.

"Albus! Did you tell him my middle name was Christmas? How could you?" she asked, pretending to be upset.

"You've got to be kidding." Severus said, looking at Merry as if she were insane.

"Nope. And you walked into it." She grinned again. "Oh, but that part about going to Brazil, wasn't a lie. Bye Albus, see you on New Years." She said before she made her way to the door where Severus was standing.

Sirius looked up at the door and laughed, nudging Remus and pointed to something hanging above the door.

"What?" Merry asked. She looked up and actually fell down the stairs that were at the door, in shock.

Severus looked up to discover that he and Merry had been standing under mistletoe.

"I'm-" They began to hear Merry yell but she never seemed to finish her sentence as her first word faded.

Remus was actually staring wide eyed at the door. What if Merry had gotten hurt?

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

Merry actually was caught by a blue haired guy.

"I'd say Merry Christmas, but then I'd forget to say happy birthday, and you'd probably think I was mad at you." He said.

"David!" she said, looking at the man. This man was Sandra's father…

"Of course I am." David replied.

So Merry brought David back to her quarters to spend Christmas with their daughter and her son, brother and crazy mother.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

"It's been nice seeing you all, but I have to go to Brazil." Merry said after David left.

And she left to Brazil until New Years Day and she came back, by then her mom and brother had left.

Unfortunately, there was an attack on Hogwarts that day… 2 people died. Lord Voldemort.

And Professor Albus Dumbledore.


	12. Chapter 12

The Final chapter... Don't cry pplz! Please!  
Chapter 12 

After the funeral for Albus, which almost all of Hogwarts, the creatures of Hogwarts, Ministry officials, the Minister, and a whole lot of others attended, Merry had gone back to her rooms and started packing all of their stuff.

There was a knock on her door and she flicked her wand for it to open.

"Yes?" she asked.

"What are you doing?" It was Remus.

"I'm sorry Remus, but… we're leaving." Merry said as her bags finished packing.

"Why?" Remus asked confused.

"We just can't stay here any longer. Plus… I belong in the muggle world. I'm not used to living in a place full of wizards and witches." Merry said as she flicked her wand, changing the painted room back to it's original green color. "I'll miss Hogwarts yes, but unfortunately, Sandra will return here one day." She said. "Sandra!" she called.

"Yes Mummy?" she asked.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked, her eyes softening.

"Yes Mummy." Sandra said.

"So that's it? You're just going to leave?" Remus asked.

"I'm afraid so." She said before they walked, leaving him there.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

A day or so later there was a knock on Severus' door and he looked out side to find no one there. He was going to go inside when he caught sight of something on the floor. It was the a copy of the book he had seen Merry read to her daughter.

Slowly he picked it up and opened it. There was a letter that read-  
'Dear Severus…'

And it ended with,

'Love, Merry.'

There will be a sequel pplz. It'll be called Potions Master or Chemistry Professor?


End file.
